We're Here For You
by HiccupHaddockLover
Summary: Noah Lynn Haddock caught her boyfriend cheating on her with some snobby chick! Luckily, her twin brother and best friend are there for her. Hiccup&Noah(OC, twin fluff) Astrid&Noah(BFF fluff), and Hiccup&Astrid(romantic fluff) Decided to do something with my favourite OC I've ever made! Hope you like it!


**Hey guys! I'm back from vacation! I didn't have as much fun as I intended, but still I had my moments. I know I should be posting new one-shots that people requested, but I want to** **see how this turned out. As you guys know, usually I put my OC, Noah, and Hiccup's twin sister. So this is a little story about her. WARNING: This is Modern AU! HiccupXNoah (twin fluff), AstridXNoah (BFF fluff), and HiccupXAstrid (romantic fluff)**

**ANOTHER WARNING: Toothless is NOT a cat in this story or any of my other Modern stories. He is ****_human._**** Just wanted to be clear with that.**

**ENJOY!**

**I don't own any of the characters, except for Noah. All rights go to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

"Haha, I win! As always!" My beautiful bombshell blonde girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson, bragged as she won _another _one of my video games.

"Yeah right. I just let you win," I sunk into the light blue couch in my living room.

"Yeah, yeah, that's always your excuse," she shook her head as she came to sit next to me, and kissed my cheek. "Well, Mr. Overprotective, where's your sister?" She asked petting my arm.

I sighed and layed my head back.

"She's with her know-it-all boyfriend, Hunter!" I honestly don't approve of Noah's boyfriend. Hunter and I have been enemies since Kindergarten. I even have to share a name with him. Yes, my full name is Hunter Henry Haddock the Third, but Noah gave me the name of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Great name, I know.

"What's wrong with Hunter? He seems like a nice guy," Astrid pushed her golden blonde bangs out of her icy blue eyes, which fell back into place.

I laughed humorousless. "Astrid, me and the guy have been enemies since Kindergarten! There's nothing nice about him!" I suddenly heard the door slam. At first I thought it was my mother, Valka, until I heard a girl sobbing. I instantly knew it was Noah.

"My twin sences are kicking in," I told Astrid, which made her giggle.

Then, I saw my twin sister, whose mascara was running down her face, her curly auburn hair was soaked, along with the rest of her body. Her 'Lorde' t-shirt sticking to her torso, same as her ripped black jeans, slightly tripping over the high heels she normally isn't used to wearing. Tears stained her emerald green eyes.

Right when she saw me, headed straight towards my lap. I wrapped my arms protectively, rocking her back and forth.

I faced Astrid as she mouthed, 'What happened?' Obviously, she was as confused as I was.

She cried even more.

'I don't know' I mouthed back.

Astrid rubbed her arm as I rubbed her back.

"Shh..." I rocked her, petting her wet auburn hair. "It's okay. You're safe and sound." I comforted.

"What happened?" I asked as she was calmed down. "You were gone for only an hour. You never come back this early when your with Hunter," Noah punched me in the chest, but definitely not playfully. She then hugged me tighter and looked over in Astrid's direction.

"You idiot!" Noah yelled at me, probably leaving smeared make up all over my shirt, but that doesn't matter. I'd risk my life for hers.

"Hunter, I f-found h-him k-kissing another g-girl!" She started crying even more.

"Babe," Astrid tapped me on the shoulder. "I think you should let me handle this one. I've been through this before." I pushed Noah's head up from my shoulder, so she was facing Astrid.

Astrid took her hands in Noah's in a comforting way.

"Sh, sh sh sh sh sh sh, Noah, Noah listen to me," Astrid comforted. She shushed her until she was settled.

"Hunter is not the one for you, okay?" Astrid told her best friend.

L"You're going to find someone even better. Hunter has lost his mind cheating on you. You are the most beautiful, funny and intelligent girl I've ever known," Astrid smiled at me.

"And trust me," My divine beauty started. "Hiccup will kick his ass to Helheim!" That message made her smile, then hugged her best friend.

I smiled at my sister when she kissed my freckled cheek.

"And I _will_ make him regret it," I said, kissing Noah's freckled cheek (along with a scar that matches mine on my chin) and Astrid's sweet strawberry flavoured pink lips.

Noah scooted off of my lap, onto the couch, on the right side of me. She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would've done without you," she finally smiled.

I put my arm around Astrid as she snuggled close to my chest.

"Well, what are best friends and twin brothers for?" Astrid said, getting more comfortable, leaning into me.

"We were about to watch _Beautiful Creatures. _Want to watch it with us?" Noah jumped at this question.

"Of course I do! You know that is one of my favourite movies!" She leaned her head down into my lap and I started to brush threw her wet auburn hair.

"Hey, Noah?" I asked as she kept her eyes closed and hummed in reply.

"You told us why you're back," I started trying to get my fingers through her knotted hair. "But, why are you all wet."

She groaned. "Well long story, short, after I saw Hunter kissing Evelyn, I tried to get a ride home, but a truck ran through a muddy puddle and splashed me," I rubbed her back as I rubbed at Astrid's waist.

"Noah, why don't you go get cleaned up, then we'll watch the movie," I told my sometimes loving twin.

"Okay," she jumped up from my lap. "Ast, will you come with me?" My sister asked my divine beauty.

"Of course I will!" Astrid said, escaping my arm.

"Love you, babe," she leaned sortofly into my lap and kissed my thin lips, then headed upstairs.

"Love you, too, Milady!" I yelled from the couch to upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, a door slammed.

"Hiccup!" I heard my mom yell with that accent of hers. "I'm home!"

I sighed as I put my hands behind my head.

"Hey mom,"

"You're alone? I figured you'd be with Astrid," my mother said placing groceries on the counter.

"Oh I am. Milady is upstairs with Noah," she faced me with a confused look.

"Yes, but I thought Noah was out with that nice boyfriend of hers, that you hate so much. Hunter, right?" She gave me a smirk, putting something away in the refrigerator.

"Did he cancel?" I shook my head with a tear in my eye.

"No, Mom, actually, Hunter was cheating on her," I said putting my head down, ashamed. I knew he was going to end up doing something like this to her.

She looked at me, shocked. "Really?" She sat on the couch next to me. "I thought Hunter was a pretty nice guy. What-how did you find out, son?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Well she came home crying, and it ended up being that she caught him kissing some snobby girl named Evelyn. Astrid and I settled her down, she's getting cleaned up right now." Right after I said that, Noah and Astrid came down wearing totally different clothes.

Noah had her auburn hair (which was now cleaned and dry) up in a high ponytail, with her bangs hanging, a red button down shirt (which was mine and a _very _oversized on her), red plaid pants, and SpongeBob slippers.

However, my divine beauty came down wearing a 5 Seconds Of Summer tee (which was Noah's), blue plaid pants (which are mine) and barefoot, her nails were painted light green(my favourite colour). They looked _great!_

"Mom!" I saw Noah run to our mother as Astrid came over to me. She sat sideways on my lap so she can face me.

She rested her hands on my chest, covered in a 'Nerd's candy' tee.

"You're a good brother," she rubbed circles on my chest with the palm of her hand.

"You know that?" I pulled her down so I was leaning on the back of the couch and her head was on my chest.

"I know," I smirked devilishly.

"Am I a good boyfriend as well?" I asked her, kissing her neck down to her collar bone.

She hummed in enjoyment, she also tightened her grip on my knee.

"If you keep doing that, then yes," I laughed, and continue to do so until I felt someone grab me by my auburn hair.

"Noah..." I pouted, and looked up. Instead of seeing my identical twin sister, I saw my older brother. Logan (Toothless) Haddock. He got his nickname because when he was a baby (before his teeth grew in) he would always smile this toothless smile. And the name stuck ever since.

"Do I always have to come home to you sucking on your girlfriend?"

* * *

**The End.**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!**

**I should hopefully have ****HTTYD Frozen Forever**** 's request either tonight or early tomorrow morning.**

**I'll update ****_Runaway_****as soon as I can, but for now, I'm busy writing peoples requests.**

**Love you all!**

_~Noah Lynn Haddock._


End file.
